bungiefandomcom-20200223-history
Classification of Bungie employees
Bungie Employees are the people who work full-time at Bungie Studios. They are also classified into categories, depending on how long they've been with Bungie Studios. Are you an Old Skool or a Newbie? Or are you one of the legendary Grizzled Ancients who are the best of the best? (Or at least, oldest of the old?) Let's take a closer look at this nifty rating system. Or are you looking for a List of Bungie Employees? The Ranking System This Bungie Crew Rating system is a ranking system made up by the Bungie crew itself. The system has 4 ranks: Newbie, Middle School, Old Skool, and Grizzled Ancients. Newbie What Bungie says about this: "Though they may be a little wet behind the ears, the young and agile Newbies keep their crusty elders on their toes by barking playfully and leaping at their masters to beg for scraps. When they're not dominating in tests of physical prowess in the Summer Pentathlon, the Newbies are called upon to wipe the dribble from the mouths of the Grizzleds and make sure they take their meds on time. Or so it seems. In truth, the Newbies are a race of hyperintelligent megabeings who are simply taking advantage of their apparent youth and candor to lull the senile old giffers into a false sense of security. Soon, the universe will be crushed in a gauntlet of steel. A gauntlet worn without mercy, by the Newbies." What that means: These guys are people who just joined the Bungie crew. They're at the bottom of the rank system. These guys may not be popular, but at least they're getting Bungie closer to their goal: World Domination. Middle School What Bungie says about this: "What can you say about Middle School that hasn't been said before? Everything! These men (and no women) of mystery carefully straddle the line between youth and experience - a delicate balancing act requiring vigor and agility, tempered with gravitas and responsibility! Actually, Middle School is the least attractive place to be, when you were a Newbie, you were excited and when you're Old Skool, well, that just sounds cool. Middle School - the purgatory of Bungie ranking." What that means: These guys are no longer newbies anymore! They're in the middle of the rank system but still relatively new. These guys are more popular and experienced than Newbies but they still have a long way to go! Once an employee is at this rank, it's not recommended that they quit as they are already a big part of Bungie. Old Skool What Bungie says about this: "Old Skool is so rad, it even gets to spell its name with a 'K' which as everyone knows, is pretty hip. Middle School has to use the plain old "ch." Old Skool Bungie guys have been here for a long time - since before Halo, and that makes them hardcore, as well as Old Skool. If you need to know why wearing Adidas and driving a Subaru Brat is cool - these are the guys to ask." What this means: These guys have been here for some time now. They're in the middle of the ranking system but closer to the Grizzled Ancients. As they stay with Bungie their reputation and experience increases. They're almost at the top of that ladder! Grizzled Ancients What Bungie says about this: "The oldest and crustiest of the Bungie crew, having been chained to their desks in the Bungie dungeons, slaving away since the days when video games weren't even in color. If you get too close, you can catch the faint odor of Depends, that quietly whispers 'respect my authoritay'." What this means: These guys are the oldest of the old and best of the best. They have been with Bungie since day one. Or week one. Or month one. The point is, they're old, and they're grizzled. See Also * List Of Bungie Employees Category:Bungie Studios